


What Did I Just Tell You?

by Madame_Kiksters



Series: Kids Will Be Kids [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Gen, Prequel, how Kolivan got his scar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 19:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madame_Kiksters/pseuds/Madame_Kiksters
Summary: Kolivan was seven when he learned the hard way that he should heed his mother’s warnings.





	What Did I Just Tell You?

**Author's Note:**

> This is the story of how Kolivan got his scar...at least in my AU XD

Kolivan was seven when he learned the hard way that he should heed his mother’s warnings.

“Oli, where are you going?”

The boy groaned as his mother used his nickname. The one he hated and had complained about ever since the boys at school had made fun of him for having a girly name. Not that his mother cared. She didn’t bat an eye at his groan and simply raised a brow waiting for him to answer.

“I’m gonna play outside!” he nearly whined. He wasn’t a baby anymore. Why couldn’t his mom stop treating him like one?

“Are you going to play in the woods?” they both knew she wasn’t asking. There wasn’t anything to do _but_ go play in the woods for a young boy. “Remember, don’t run. You could fall and hurt yourself.”

“I _know_ , mom. I’ll be careful.” He knew adding a ‘ _like always_ ’ would earn him a swat from his mother’s shoe, and he wasn’t in the mood to find out if she was willing to chase him today.

With that, he was out the door and running through his backyard until he hit the tree line. He stopped and turned to see if his mother was watching him. Like he’d anticipated, she was. Even from this distance he could tell her eyes were narrowed warningly.

He waved at her before turning and running into the woods. He heard his mother’s outraged yell follow him as he laughed to himself.

 _What does mom know anyways?_ Kolivan thought as he continued weaving through the trees. He knew these woods like the back of his hand.

He jumped over a familiar root before he felt his foot slide out from under him on an _unfamiliar_ wrapper that had been left by a hiker.

His eyes widened as his world tilted. It all seemed too fast to be real and yet too slow to not.

His eyes opened to find the sun a little higher in the sky than he’d remembered it being. His right eye wouldn’t open.

Whimpering, Kolivan placed a hand on his eye and pulled it away far enough that his left eye could see.

Blood.

 _Oh no._ Kolivan’s heart stopped.

 _I’m blind_!

The right side of his face burned, and he took it as further evidence that he had lost an eye. He searched around with his one good eye, his hand pressed gently over his wound.

He wasn’t able to find it.

His lip trembled, and his eyes stung, one of them impossibly more, with tears. He picked up something shiny from the ground. This must have been what he’d slipped on. He stood and felt completely disoriented as he tried to get his bearings.

It took him longer than he would admit to find which direction led back home. He cried as he walked along carefully. He didn’t want to lose his other eye…or _worse_!

He thought of what his friends would say when he had to have one of those seeing eye dogs.

 _That would be nice. Mom would have to let me have a dog then…right?_ He sniffled as he slowly picked his way through the forest.

Would he need to wear an eyepatch? Or sunglasses?

 _Of course, I’ll have an eyepatch. I’m only missing one eye._ Kolivan decided. _Then I can pretend to be a pirate._

He looked up to the heavens. “But only pretend! I promise I won’t do bad stuff anymore!”

Then he remembered his mother and how he had disobeyed her.

A fresh wave of tears coursed down his cheeks. “Why didn’t I listen to her?”

If he hadn’t been running, he wouldn’t be blind. He vowed he would never disregard his mother’s warnings ever again, if he could _only_ be able to see again somehow.

Kolivan managed to find his way home. He was partially glad that he hadn’t traveled too far from his house before he’d fallen…he would have probably been lost in the woods. Though, his face was starting to _really_ hurt.

Kolivan shuffled to the door and opened it to find his mother cooking at the stove with her back to him.

Her head turned a little towards him and she opened her mouth, probably to yell at him for running.

Before she could speak, he whimpered, “Mommy.” He sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

His mother stiffened at the use of ‘mommy’ before she whipped around.

“Oli!”

In the next moment, she was kneeling beside him and touching his face anxiously as she asked him what happened.

Kolivan lost control and wailed inconsolably. His wound burned like it was on fire as he cried. She carried him to the phone and dialed for help.

It was only after they’d reassured her that someone was on their way that she hung up to console her child.

“I, I, can’t… _see!_ ” he sobbed out.

His mother pulled him away and he could barely make out her confusion through his tears as he blubbered on.

“Oli, open your eye.”

“I can’t!”

His mother hummed in acknowledgement before she stood, carried him to the kitchen, and sat him on the counter. She turned the stove off before grabbing a clean rag and wetting it with water from the faucet.

“Let’s see.” She mused as she dabbed gently at the wound around his eye. It surprisingly wasn’t painful in that area, Kolivan glumly thought it was because there was no eye _to_ feel pain. “Now, open those beautiful eyes.”

Kolivan cracked open his eye and after a moment his mother’s partially blurred face focused and he could see just like before.

“There. See? Not as bad as you thought?”

Kolivan nodded as he continued hiccupping.

The ambulance arrived shortly thereafter and took him to the hospital. Everyone praised him for being such a big boy and not crying at all.

He was grateful his mother hadn’t tattled on him and told everyone that he’d cried like a little baby before they’d showed up.

Kolivan was forced to stay in the hospital for a few days and had his first experience with stitches. Something he hoped he _never_ had to deal with again.

He’d learned an important lesson. His mom was always right.


End file.
